


Castling

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, allusions to the game of chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: A FFXV Kink Meme Fill---After Cor is made Marshal of the Crownsguard, Clarus decides to make his move. By seducing his friend - with chess.+ Bonus if Clarus tops in the ensuing sexy times++ If Clarus actually loses the damn game (because you know what they say about luck + games + love)+++ If Cor is entirely clueless about what is going on while his friends nearly choke when Clarus issues his invitation.





	Castling

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another KM fill! I honestly adore all of these Clarus and Cor prompts. I only wish I had more time in the day to work them!

_Black Knight to C6._

Clarus watches the ceremony as Cor becomes the newly promoted Marshall of the Crownsguard. He’s immensely proud of Cor, coming so far while still being quite young. The position fits him like a glove, something he definitely was made for. Clarus watches as he kneels before the King on the dias, swearing his oath and his new title rings throughout the room. There was a grand applause and Cor, being the man he was, stood tall, proud and as serious as ever.

After the ceremony, Regis laughs as he claps his hand on the Marshall’s back to congratulate him. The stone-faced Cor’s lips broke into a smile that reached his eyes and Clarus knew at that moment he had to tell him. 

He had to tell Cor how much he meant to him.

Following Regis, Clarus and Cor spoke very little, letting the King take control of the conversation as much as he wished

The chatter was comforting and, honestly, reminded Clarus of their times in the Regalia. It felt like an eternity ago since all five of them were cramped in the luxury car as they made their way across the plains. He missed it at times like these. Soon they came to a stop in front of Regis’s suite, their King and friend turning towards the two of them with a smile on his face.

“You both are one of a kind.” Regis’s face was alight with warmth. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “I know this is getting a bit too sentimental, but I'm proud of the both of you.” 

He bid them both a good night before leaving the two to their own devices.

Clarus looks over at Cor grinning when he sees his friend looking up at him expectantly. Clarus drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. Even if things didn't work out as he planned at least he has this. The closeness of their camaraderie. 

“You know they've got drinks all set up for you, right?”

Cor snorted, a small smile on his face. “As much as I could care less about the imbibing part, I'm not surprised that they set something up for me.”

Clarus laughs, tugging on Cor's shoulder as they begin to make their way towards the bar the Crownsguard reserved. It was a nice place, Clarus had made sure of it, with old mahogany tables and a bartender standing behind the counter in a suit. It was a more of an old clubhouse than just a bar, but Clarus enjoyed the atmosphere and had always wanted to take Cor there.

The place was already filled with excited, half drunk Crownsguard men and women standing around having a good time. They all cheered when Cor entered the room with Clarus trailing behind him. They were quickly surrounded by well wishers and those congratulating him on a job well earned. Cor would give his thanks, moving onto the next person. Standing next to Cor’s left side, Clarus smiles, chatting up each person who came by to speak with Cor. Some of them knew why he was there, standing with the man of the hour with a content look on his face.

Clarus had made it no secret to most of the Citadel about how he felt about the young Marshal. Cor, by some miracle, still stayed obliviously unaware of how the other man felt. And while there were some people like Drautos, who walked out of the room before a conversation about Cor could really get going, there were others who nudged him along in support.

Regis, oddly enough, was one of those people.

About an hour and a few drinks later, Cor turned to Clarus, motioned to the older man to lean in closer. Clarus complied, leaning so Cor’s mouth was right next to his ear.

“You want to sit for a while?”

“Sure. I've got something in mind anyway.”

Cor frowned in confusion and nodded. Clarus knew Cor would trust his judgement, so he flung an arm around the younger man's shoulders to guide him towards one of the rooms in the back. A couple of the guys at the bar catcalled then, whistling loudly to get a few more patrons attention. 

“Better watch out, Leonis. Amicitia can be a real snake in the grass if he wants to be!”

Clarus turned towards the voice calling out, “You’d better believe Cor’s in no safer hands than mine.”

The man at the bar laughed, “Sure! If that’s what you want to call it.”

Clarus flipped the man the bird once more before leading Cor through the door. The room was homey with a setup much like a banker's office. Wood panelled walls matched the mahogany furniture that filled the room; a desk, a leather couch, a couple bookshelves and to the right was a tall table with a chessboard on it. 

Cor smirks, turning to Clarus asking, “Is this your subtle way for asking for a game?”

“It might be…”

“Davios was right, you are a snake in the grass.”

Clarus laughs, patting Cor on the back, “Well, I know what I want.”

“You want to play chess?”

“Yeah. There's nothing as quite as invigorating as chess.”

“... _Really_?”

“Truly. My father taught me and his father before him. I'm no professional, but I know what I'm doing.”

“I just find it odd that today of all days you wanted to play me in a game of chess,” Cor says as he walks to one of the seats by the chessboard. 

Clarus walks to the other seat opposite Cor and smiles, “Well, what can I say? I wanted to get you before being a Marshal took up all of your free time.”

“Clarus, if anything, I'd probably be spending more time around you.”

The older man shrugs, “Is that a problem?”

Cor shakes his head, a snort coming from him as he rests his head on his palm. “If it was I wouldn't have followed you here. I start?”

“You're the special guy today,” Clarus adds with a wink.

Cor laughs as he lifts his hand ready to start the game.

_White bishop to G5_

There were two things Clarus realized about playing chess with Cor this evening. One was that Cor was actually quite a good player. The second was that Clarus had to lose this game in order to confess. Clarus and Cor had won two out of the five games between them, but he had to lose. He had to let Cor know in one of the sappiest ways possible that Cor had won him over.

Yeah, he was going to lose the game so he could use a sappy pickup line on him.

It was all part of the plan.

So when he saw a move that could have had him winning the game in two moves, Clarus focused on the other end of the board. He could have whittled away at most of Cor's pawns, but he watched his pieces as they were taken off board instead. He had to keep up the act, cursing as he watched the pieces get pulled off the board.

“Something on your mind?” Cor asks him from across the table.

Clarus shook his head, intent on making it look like he was thinking on his strategy. Of course, Cor would catch on, but Clarus was not about to give up the facade. Not until he finished what he was planning on doing tonight. 

“You’re a little more challenging than I expected.” 

Cor raises an eyebrow, skeptical of Clarus’s answer, but says nothing. He keeps his eyes on Clarus, the older man feeling the weight of his gaze. Curious as to what he’ll do next. Clarus places his hand on the rook, moving it forward three spaces, keeping his fingers on the piece as he checks the board. He's about to let go of the piece when a voice cut through the air.

“If you let go of that piece, I'll leave right now, Clarus Amicitia.”

Clarus looks up sharply to see Cor frowning at him. Ah, he’d been caught this time. 

“Fine, fine.”

“You don't have any reason to lose this, unless you're giving the victory to me as some sort of ‘job well done’ for becoming Marshal. If that's the case, I don't need it.”

“Ah, no. It's nothing like that-”

“Then beat me, you bastard.”

Clarus snorts his laughter, moving his rook back and going for the knight. He removes two pawns of Cor's within one move.

“That's better,” Cor mutters as his eyes went back to focusing on the board. 

_Black Rook to D4_

He doesn’t beat Cor, much to Clarus’s relief. The moves he ends up choosing were ones that weren’t as strong of an attack, but still gave the other man a challenge. Clarus could tell Cor knew what he was doing, but the fact that pieces of his side were still being taken away kept him quiet. He didn’t _completely_ throw the game, but as Cor moved his bishop in the one square that would checkmate his king, he could tell that the younger man was skeptical of his luck. 

“I can’t say you cheated yourself out of this one, but I know you did it.” Cor was frowning, but he looked content considering he just won the game and the small competition between them. Clarus thought back to only a few years ago when a hot headed teen Cor would preen slightly over his wins against him. “What were you thinking? You're never like this. Not when a competition is involved.”

“So maybe I had ulterior motives?”

Clarus was watching as Cor mulled over his words, thinking back as to WHY Clarus would do such a thing. Cor was smart, much more knowledgeable than most people gave him credit for despite being in the position he was in at his age. This had nothing to do with that. THIS was something Clarus kept tightly under his belt and very few people knew of his intentions.

“What kind of ulterior motive?” Cor asks as he begins to reset the board; his eyes trying to get a read on Clarus’s intentions.

Clarus takes hold of Cor’s hand, lightly taking it away from the piece in order to hold it in his palm. Cor allows him this, confusion written on his face. Clarus gets up from his seat and walks over to Cor’s side. The younger man’s attention following him the whole time.

“The kind where I can say something incredibly sappy like, ‘You’ve taken my King, just like you’ve taken my heart’.”

Cor’s jaw drops, his voice shaking when he asks “W-what?”

Clarus takes the hand and brings it to his lips, lightly kissing the other man’s knuckles before turning his hand over and kissing his palm. Cor is staring at this point, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of red, but he’s not pulling away. Clarus looks back up at him, a sincere smile on his face and Cor isn’t sure of where to look. He’s nervous, but he turns his hand in Clarus’s and holds onto it with a half-smile. 

“You’re so gods be damned embarrassing sometimes, you know that?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“Sure, if you want to call it that, I guess.” Cor squeezed his hand lightly, pulling a little just to get Clarus up off the ground. “You sure?”

“Never doubted this feeling. Not when it came to you.”

“ _Shit_. You’re getting worse. Stop.” Cor says with a laugh.

Clarus takes his other hand and brings it to Cor’s face, lightly brushing the stubble along his jawline with his thumb. Cor tilts his head into it and Clarus leans in to kiss the Marshal. 

His lips were slightly dry and tastes like the bubbly drink he had been drinking not too long ago. It was a light kiss; something soft and fleeting. Clarus moves back just a bit, to gauge the other’s reaction, but when Cor leans back in, lips seeking more from him, Clarus hums with relief. 

“Clarus, why?”

Cor’s words vibrate against his mouth as his hot breath lightly puffs up against his face. Clarus leans in, kissing him just a little harder, his tongue brushing up against the other man’s lips. He wasn’t quite asking for entrance yet, but he wanted to see how interested Cor was.

“You’re asking why?” Clarus whispered, leaning in to kiss Cor lightly once again. “You are dedicated, smart, a dear friend who I enjoy spending time with, reliable-”

“You need to stop.”

Clarus smiles when he sees how red in the face Cor was getting. He leans in once again, capturing Cor’s lips in a deep kiss. He wants to steal the other man's breath away, to leave Cor gasping for air and wanting more.

“Nn-Clarus,” Cor murmurs as he leans back just enough to breathe. “I can't believe you'd-”

Clarus kisses him again; light and quick, “You don't give yourself enough credit.”

Cor doesn't reply with anything, but taking Clarus’s face in hand and pulling him in for another kiss. They break apart a few minutes later, heavily breathing with bright red lips. The only thought running through Clarus’s mind was that Cor looks amazing. And Cor, for all his hesitance earlier, looked hungry and wanting.

“Fuck, _Clarus_ , I want you to hold me down and fuck me.”

Cor's face was bright red, but Clarus could see the arousal in his eyes and the uncomfortable shift in his hips. He leans in to kiss Cor once more before growling out, “Anything you want.”

Cor hums, pleased at the answer, standing to keep Clarus from hunching over him. In turn, Clarus wraps his arms around Cor's waist, pulling him close as the younger man wraps his arms around Clarus’s shoulders. They kiss hungrily, lips turning an angry red as teeth nip and bite every now and then. When Clarus’s hand slide lower, Cor let's out a low groan in his mouth. Fingers grip Cor's ass, pulling him in close. 

“Take me on the table. I can't take this.” 

Clarus squeezes once more before shifting his hands to lift Cor up, pulling him on the table with the chessboard and pieces on it. Cor wraps hips legs around Clarus hips, tugging him close. Clarus leans over and kisses Cor once more. He uses his body weight to push Cor into the table, slightly relieved when he feels the other man’s erection in his pants. 

Cor let's out a loud moan, Clarus catching most of it in his mouth. He grinds his hips down once more, reveling in the fact that Cor would snap his own hips forward to meet him. 

Moving his hands to Cor’s belt, he fingers the leather looped through the buckle until it becomes loose. Clarus follows the waistband of his pants teasing his the skin of Cor’s stomach and waist until he decides to pull the belt free. He works at the button on Cor’s pants, intentionally putting pressure on the erection that he could feel through the cloth. Cor lets out a whine as Clarus runs a thumb up and down his length through the thin silk cloth of his underwear. 

“Stop _teasing_ ,” Cor moans out loud. 

Clarus leans forward to take Cor’s mouth; one last deep kiss before focusing his attention back to Cor’s hard dick. Clarus moves back, bringing his head to Cor’s crotch and starts nuzzling the other man’s erection. He runs his nose and mouth along it, breathing in the heady scent of Cor’s arousal. Clarus makes sure to hold Cor’s hips down when he lightly mouths the bulge trapped underneath the underwear. Cor’s shocked gasp encourages Clarus and he removes the offending piece of cloth, letting Cor’s erection bounce free before being engulfed by Clarus’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Clarus_!”

Cor’s shout causes Clarus to moan, a vibration rumbling from his throat. He feels Cor twitch just a bit in his mouth as he moves his head to run his tongue up the shaft. Clarus focuses his tongue-work on the tip, tasting the pre-cum as Cor’s hips try to squirm free of his grip. He goes back down once more, removing one of his hands so he could start preparing the other man by grabbing the small tube of lube he had in his pants pocket. He lets Cor’s dick go with a wet pop, looking up to see Cor propped up on his elbows, breathing heavily as he looks down at him Clarus settled between his legs.

It takes a second for Cor to speak, but he hoarsely asks, “Why stop?” 

Clarus kisses Cor’s thigh as he moves his other hand, opening the tube to spread some lube on his fingertips. He kisses Cor’s thigh again as he brings one hand to keep Cor’s legs spread apart. He lightly begins to circle Cor’s asshole with a fingertip, spreading the lube around it, dipping into it just slightly. Clarus could hear Cor whine, breathing in shakily as he keeps the light touches. Clarus kisses his thigh once more before asking if Cor was ready.

“Just do it. You’re killing me,” was the response he received, so Clarus slowly began pushing his fingertip in, making sure he was slow enough for Cor to adjust to the intrusion. He works his finger in slowly, making sure Cor’s body is relaxed before he starts moving it inside and out. 

He soon adds a second and then a third, watching Cor’s reactions with each push and pull within in. Clarus is almost surprised how much his touch is affecting the younger man, the heat in his eyes and the snap of his hips following his fingers. He twists and spreads his fingers making sure Cor was open wide enough to fit him. 

As soon Clarus pulls his fingers out, deigning Cor ready for him, he hears Cor whine, his body trying to adjust to the emptiness while wanting more. Clarus leans forward, kissing Cor deeply, making sure his cock was ready before he tried entering. He wrestles out a hoarse, “You good?” against Cor’s lips, happy when Cor leans back in to mutter, “Astrals, _yes_ ” as he brings their lips back together. 

Clarus takes that as his cue, swipes his lubed up hand once more before he enters Cor slowly.

Cor gasps against his mouth as Clarus moans into his. The feeling was amazing. Each slow inch as he entered his friend was complete bliss. When he is finally fully inside Cor, he gasps out an “Are you ready?”

Cor nods, groaning on the first snap of Clarus’s hips. The pace starts slowly, Cor tight around his cock as both of their bodies get used to the movement and pleasure. Cor’s legs are bent upwards towards his chest, pushing him further into the table, angling his body for Clarus to go just a bit deeper. After a few more snap of his hips, Clarus feels Cor go rigid, his body twitching and a loud moan coming from his mouth. 

“Clarus, do that again.”

Clarus complies, trying his best to hit what seemed to be that spot once more, happy when he is rewarded with another curse and the tightening of Cor’s legs around his waist. He is able to hit the same spot a couple more times before Cor gasps that he’s going to come. Clarus moves his hand to Cor’s cock and helps him with his release. Clarus could feel him tightening around him as he finally comes, spend splashing out onto his stomach and dress shirt. 

With a few more bucks of his own hips, Clarus feels the heat in his gut and soon takes himself out of Cor and pumps himself with his hand until he comes. He keeps his hand moving until he feels satiated, his come joining Cor’s on the younger man’s body. He leans over to kiss Cor once more, ignoring the fact he was leaning into their own spend. He was relieved to feel Cor return the kiss, drowning to just feel and taste each other. Clarus eventually leans back and holds out a hand to help pull Cor up into a sitting position.

“If this is what happens when you lose a game, I’m interested in seeing what happens when you win.” Cor says a few moments after they’ve begun cleaning themselves off and setting the chessboard back up.

Clarus looks at him for a moment before he starts laughing, pulling the other man close to him with an arm around his shoulders. 

“We should play again for you to find out.”


End file.
